


Memories like ghosts

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Is this a Qui Gon character study? Maybe, angstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui Gon is haunted by the ghosts of his mistakes
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Memories like ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For angstober day 21 : Hauntings

Sometimes when Qui Gon looks at Obi Wan, he sees ghosts. They linger in Obi Wan's shadow, watching his back. Qui Gon knows the boy isn't aware of them. 

The first ghost is ebony and quicksilver. Xanatos haunts him to this day. The second is gentle Feemor, severed from his lineage by Qui Gon himself. He also sees Dooku's imperious mien bathed in crimson light.

Those hauntings are meant for Qui. Why have they latched onto Obi Wan? When he sees his lineage stretch so, sometimes he wonders. Is he the one severed from his Lineage and not his padawans ?


End file.
